What kind of papers?
by Androsama
Summary: Hook and Cora are arriving to Storybrooke. But when they are boarding, Hook has a little bit of problem.


**What kind of papers?**

Hook and Cora were really near to Storybrooke. The pirate captain took his telescope, and looked at the high clocktower in front of him. Storybrooke was really a strange world, he thought, he saw strange things everywhere and even the water and air weren't so clear, like it had to be. He looked at Cora, who only stood next to him, and smiled calmly.

– This is it? – asked Hook.

– Yes, this is Storybrooke – she answered. – We have arrived.

– Good, so let's board, when we get to the mole – the man said.

Cora didn't say any word, her thoughts were only around one person; her one and only, lovely daughter. Around that woman, who wasn't afraid to push her own mother through a mirror, and send her to Wonderland. But, if Cora wanted to be honest to herself, Regina did something good to her, because in this case, Cora became the Queen of Hearts and everyone feared her.

On the other side, Hook had his own thoughts around another person; Rumplestiltskin. Oh, how he waited for the moment, when he peals that ugly, old crocodile, who took the woman he loved away from him.

The ship was gliding softly on the sea, and was really near to Storybrooke's mole. The houses seemed to be bigger and bigger, and finally they reached the mole and Hooked boarded the ship. Hook and Cora only left the ship, and were on the mole, when they saw a man, who was running to their direction. Cora and Hook stopped, and looked at the older, grey-haired man, who wore a really strange outfit. The grey-haired man wore green trousers, green jacket, and a cap. On the cap was written Coast Guard.

– Stop! – the man said. – You can't board here!

– What do you mean, we can't board here? – Hook asked, his voice was full of indignation. Do you know, who I am?

– I don't know who you are, sir, but if you'd like to board here, I have to ask for your papers. I'm the Coast Guard here.

– The what? – Hook looked first at the man, than Cora. It seemed, even the woman doesn't knew what's going on. – What kind of papers do you want from me?

– Residental pass, passport, ID, boarding pass, letter of carriage. The papers. If I don't get these papers from you, I don't have other choice, but to deport you from here.

Hook was now really confused, and when he looked at Cora, he saw the woman smiling. The evil thing knew, they need these kind of papers or what in here? But Hook wouldn't be Hook, if he would be afraid of from this little pipsqueak. Who does he think he is, and how has he the nerve to ask some kind of stupid papers from the Great Captain Hook? He'll now learns this man his place.

– Listen, bumpkin! – Hook trained his hook to the man's chest. – Don't play with me! I'm Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook, do you understand? Do you know this name? Because, even if you know, even not, now you let us go, or I won't be a nice guy! I hope, you understand what I just told you.

But, at the time Hook realized, he just heard a loud clanck, and he saw, there are two metallic handcuffs are on his knuckles. Cora giggled, than teleported away. The grey-haired man didn't seemed to be surprised, he only shrugged his shoulders.

– Now, that magic is here, things aren't the same as they were – he said and looked at Hook. – And you can even be the Easter Bunny, but without papers, you have to come with me now. Miss Swan will decide, what'll happen to you.

– Emma? – Hook's eyes kindled at the woman's name. – She's an old friend of mine, she'll help me.

– As you wish – nodded the grey-haired man. – Let's go!

But Hook had to be dissapointed. Emma was still angry with the captain, who tried to do her in the eye, and even wanted to take the compass from her. So she put Hook into a cell, closed the door, and even put a lock on the door too. Hook tried to cry out loud to Emma, that it was all Cora's idea, and Emma should let him go, Emma seemed not to listen all of it. After, Hook was tired of this, he sat on the bed in his cell, and let out a sigh.

– I swear, if I knew, I need some kind of papers here, I would have killed myself – Hook said quietly, and was hoping, one day he'll be free again.


End file.
